Perfect
by musicislife93
Summary: Tyler cries. Jeremy comforts. Better than the summary I promise! Please read and review! Jyler


_Alright, so second Jyler story and I have not written in a while so be gentle, but tell me what you think! I love feedback! Enjoy!_

A loud pounding sound had Jeremy sitting straight up in his bed. He rubbed his fists against his eyes as he scanned his dark room for the source of the pounding. He frowned when his room was suddenly full of light and then went dark just as fast, followed by a booming crack of thunder. He sighed tiredly as he lay back down and rolled away from his window. His eyes were just about to close again when he heard it again; the loud pounding that certainly was not thunder.

With hooded eyes, he looked to his alarm clock that read 2:47 AM. He grumbled incoherently as he buried himself deeper into his blankets only to let out a frustrated groan and throw the covers back as the pounding sounded again.

"It's three o'clock in the freaking morning! What do you…." Jeremy stopped short as he opened his apartment door only to come face to face with his dripping wet boyfriend who was staring at his shoes. Jeremy frowned and reached out to him, but stopped suddenly when he realized they were still fighting. Instead, he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the soaked man, "What do you want Tyler? It's 3 o'clock in the morning."

He watched as Tyler's shoulders shook slightly and slowly the shorter man's head rose until his eyes connected with Jeremy's. Suddenly, Jeremy felt like the worst person in the world. Not only was Tyler soaking wet and shivering, but his eyes were puffy and red and Jeremy knew he had been crying before he got there.

Jeremy sighed as he reached out and grabbed Tyler by the arm, dragging him through his small apartment to the tiny bathroom across from his own room. He quickly stripped Tyler of his dripping clothes and dropped them into the bathtub before wrapping a large, fluff, blue towel around the shaking man and pulled him into his chest.

He tucked Tyler's still damp head under his chin and wrapped his arms completely around the still shaking man and started to rub small circles along the small of his back, "It's okay, Ty. Just let it out." And just like that, the dam broke and Tyler collapsed fully into Jeremy's chest. Jeremy sighed sadly and clung tighter to his sobbing boyfriend.

After a few minutes of Tyler sobbing heavily against Jeremy's chest, the taller man felt his body shake with hiccups as he tried to catch his breath again. "Come on." Jeremy soothed as he grabbed Tyler's hands that were clinging to his t-shirt and kissed each of the white knuckles, relaxing them slightly. When Tyler's hands were free, Jeremy wrapped them around his own neck before bending his knees to pick up Tyler's legs and wrap them around his waist.

Tyler made a small squeak in surprise and clung tighter to Jeremy as the taller man chuckled and wrapped his arms around Tyler's waist, "Just taking you to bed." He said softly and Tyler nodded against his shoulder tiredly, brushing his lips against Jeremy's neck, sending a shudder down the younger man's spine.

In the short time it took Jeremy to get them across the small hallway and into his bedroom, Tyler had fallen asleep in his boyfriend's arms. Jeremy smiled softly and laid his worn out boyfriend on his bed, still wrapped in the towel and ran his fingers through his hair.

Jeremy bit his lower lip a little and smiled again when Tyler leaned into his touch, even in his sleep. Jeremy knew he shouldn't have pushed, he just wanted Tyler to be able to be himself around his family and now he probably messed everything up, just because he wanted to live with his boyfriend. Tyler had told him it was a bad idea and that he would tell his parents after they found a place, but Jeremy made him promise he would do it before they even started looking. Then they fought and Tyler gave him back his key to Jeremy's apartment and it was just a disaster after that. When Tyler showed up on his door step tonight with red eyes, he knew he had done what he promised and it had cost him in the end.

Jeremy sighed again and stood before making his way to the dresser that held most of Tyler's clothes. It was as if they lived together already, but not really. This apartment was too small for two people, and Tyler's was a little bigger, but they wanted both of their names on the lease. The first decision they would make together.

He pulled out a pair of black boxer briefs and carefully slid Tyler's limp form into them before maneuvering his lax boyfriend under the covers. He softly kissed Tyler's forehead and made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and change into his own sleepwear.

Just as Jeremy was shedding his t-shirt and about to join is boyfriend in his bed, a knock sounded from the front door and Jeremy frowned as he looked at the alarm clock for the second time that night, or morning, seeing as how the numbers read 3:57 AM.

He furrowed his brow as he slowly made his way to the door, walking faster when the person on the other side knocked again. "Alright, alright. Hold your-" Jeremy opened the door and his jaw dropped just a little, "Mrs. Lockwood?"

Carol smiled a little and shook her head, "I've told you time and time again, Jeremy. It's Carol, Mrs. Lockwood is Tyler's grandmother." Jeremy continued to stand in the doorway, staring at Tyler's mother as if she had grown three heads. "Well, are you going to let me in, or do I have to spend the night in the hallway?"

Jeremy frowned then and finally looked at Carol, who was holding a small overnight bag and a wet umbrella, "Uh, yeah. Come on in. Do you need a towel?" Jeremy moved away from the door and opened it wider for Carol to step inside.

"Oh no dear. I'm fine, it's just a bit of water." Carol smiled and followed the taller man into the apartment as he closed the door behind her.

"Jere? What's going on?" Jeremy turned and froze when he saw Tyler walking down the hallway towards him in his black boxers and nothing else, rubbing at his eyes tiredly and yawning, "I woke up and you were-mom!?" Tyler's eyes widened as he finally realized Jeremy wasn't alone.

"Hey Ty," Carol smiled softly and stepped forward to kiss her son's forehead, "Why don't you go put some clothes on and we will talk," Tyler's cheeks burned as he looked down at his small shorts and nodded hesitantly as he looked from his mother to Jeremy and back again. "It's okay, sweetie. Go." She waved her hands at him and he finally turned to walk back to the bedroom.

"Jeremy," Carol started as she turned to the tall man and smiled. Jeremy turned to her as well and opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off with a finger to his lips, "Nope, it's mine turn to talk," he nodded and she took her finger away, smile growing on her face.

"Now, all I have to say to you is thank you," Jeremy tilted his head a bit in confusion and Carol giggled, "Oh sweetie. You don't get it do you? I have never in my life seen my son as happy as he has been in the past year and a half. I knew you guys were together probably even before you two knew it yourselves."

Jeremy blushed and looked down at his bare feet, "And you're okay with this? With your son being…gay?"

Carol talked outright at that, "Honey, I don't care if Tyler was a monkey in love with an elephant. He is my son and I love him no matter what. Besides, as soon as he introduced you to us as his best friend from college, I knew there was more to it than that. He loves you, and I can see that you love him. You two make each other happy and that's all life is really about. Finding that one person that makes everything worth it, and if that's you for my son, than I'm happy."

Jeremy smiled as his cheeks burned hotter, "I do love your son, very much."

Carol smiled and pulled the younger man into a hug, "I know," she pulled back and placed her hands on either side of his face and he watched as her expression turned serious, "But if you ever hurt him-"

"Never!" Jeremy interrupted her abruptly, "I would never hurt him, Carol. I swear to you, never." Carol smiled again and nodded as she kissed his cheek.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Tyler reappeared then, dressed in flannel sleep pants and one of Jeremy's _Virginia Tech_ t-shirts that hung off his body.

Jeremy stepped away from Carol and turned to Tyler before crossing the room and taking him in his arms. Tyler tensed momentarily, but relaxed into his body as Jeremy kissed his ear softly, "It's okay, Ty. She just needs to talk to you," Jeremy pulled back to look into Tyler's eyes that had suddenly widened in panic. Jeremy smiled and kissed him shortly, "I'll wait for you in bed."

Jeremy stepped away from Tyler and turned to Carol who smiled and kissed Jeremy's cheek again before he made his way to his bedroom. Just before he closed his door, he turned to see Tyler in his mother's arms shaking slightly and his mother stroking his hair softly. Jeremy smiled and closed the door; they were going to be okay.

Jeremy smiled into the dark room as he heard the door open and close softly about an hour later. The bed dipped behind him and he snuggled back into the warmth that Tyler created when he wrapped his arms around Jeremy's body.

"She left him," Tyler whispered, lips pressed against Jeremy's ear, "She accepts me, he doesn't, so she left him."

Jeremy turned towards his boyfriend in the dark and took Tyler into his arms as the shorter boy laid his head on his chest. "It's not your fault, Ty. You know they've always had their problems. It's not just because of you."

Tyler nodded and sighed as he snuggled closer to the warmth of Jeremy's body, "I know, that's what she said too. It's just…me being gay was the final straw. He didn't like it and she left because of me."

Jeremy shook his head rapidly and pulled Tyler's head away from his chest and rested his forehead against his boyfriend's. "You listen to me Tyler; this is not your fault. Your parents fought all the time and you know she was unhappy there. Think of it this way, you coming out and him flipping like he did was just what she needed to finally get away."

The room was silent for a few minutes and Jeremy thought Tyler had maybe fallen asleep, but then he heard a small, insecure whisper, "You think?"

Jeremy smiled and pressed against Tyler's body a little more, "I know. Did you see how much happier she was out there Tyler? When was the last time you have seen her smile that much and actually mean it?"

Jeremy knew he won when Tyler sagged into him a little and breathed out a relieved sigh, "You're right. She is happier and she will only get happier from here on out. She's finally out, we both are."

Jeremy smiled and leaned down to connect his lips to Tyler's softly. He made to pull away, but Tyler was having none of that as he placed his hand on the back of Jeremy's neck and deepened the kiss.

When they finally pulled apart, Tyler ran his hand through Jeremy's hair and rubbed his nose against the older boy's. "So there's this place, it's just down the street from the office and there is this huge room in the back that overlooks a small pond in the back yard that would make the perfect studio. And the price is right and there are three bedrooms and two bathrooms and I think it would be perfect for us." Tyler said in one breath and bit his bottom lip as he felt Jeremy's eyes on him even in the dark.

"A house?" Jeremy asked and he felt Tyler nod, "You want to get a house, with me?"

"No, I want to get the house with your sister," Tyler huffed and laughed a little as he kissed Jeremy softly, "Of course I want to get a house with you. I mean it's not an apartment like we were talking about, but we would eventually get a house right? I mean you know if down the road we ended up with a little Tyler or Jeremy-" and Tyler cut himself off and tensed in Jeremy's arms.

"You want to have kids with me?" Jeremy breathed against Tyler's lips and Tyler inclined his head just enough to be a nod. Jeremy grinned widely before rolling on to Tyler and pinning him to the bed. "I would love to get a house with you. I would love you have kids with you. I would love to just _be_ with you, forever."

Tyler shot up into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around his tall boyfriend as he captured his lips in a passion filled kiss. "I love you, so much. I can't even explain how much I need you, Jere." Tyler whispered when he pulled away.

"I think I get it, Ty," Jeremy ran his fingers through Tyler's hair and pulled him in for another, softer kiss, "I love you, too."

Tyler grinned and moved Jeremy to pin him to the bed with his own body. He grinded down on Jeremy lightly and Jeremy groaned deeply, "Your mom is in the living room, Ty."

Tyler swept down and caught Jeremy's earlobe between his teeth, "Guess you're just gonna have to be quiet for a change." He whispered roughly into the young man's ear and Jeremy whimpered, he never could be quiet when it came to Tyler.

Needless to say, when they woke up to Tyler's mother making brunch that afternoon, Jeremy's cheeks became permanently stained red when she mentioned the neighbors having dogs who howl all night long. Tyler had just laughed and took Jeremy's hand and kissed it as he began telling his mother about the house.

Later that day, as Jeremy watched Tyler and his mother talk about his job, Jeremy realized this is what he wanted. He imagined Tyler playing in a big yard with two little kids and a dog, chasing each other and laughing as he sat on the porch and talked to Carol about his drawing. That's what he wanted.

"Jere?" Tyler questioned and squeezed his hand bringing Jeremy out of his daydream.

"Hmm?" Jeremy blinked and looked up at Tyler who was standing in front of him and smiling down at him.

"You okay?" he asked as he pulled his tall boyfriend to his feet.

Jeremy grinned and kissed Tyler, "Perfect," he sighed, "I love you."

Tyler smiled widely and returned the kiss, "I love you, too."

"Alright, you two. Let's go. I want to see this house. The sooner we see it, the sooner you buy it and get out of this tiny apartment." Carol swatted at both of them as they laughed and made their way out of the apartment.

Jeremy looked over at Tyler and smiled as Tyler mouthed the word 'pushy' and smirked, squeezing Jeremy's hand in his own. Carol walked behind them and talked about their future together.

Now everything was right in the world. Everything was perfect.


End file.
